Susurros del corazón
by Porchi
Summary: Rin estuvo cerca de Sesshomaru desde que tuvo uso de razón, su extraño carácter le parecía curioso e inquietante, pero por alguna razón la hacia sentir Segura y cálida. Sin embargo a medida que va creciendo descubre nuevos sentimientos que no tenía contemplados ¿Qué va a hacer ella con estos nuevos sentimientos? O peor aún ¿Qué hará si el lo descubre? lento SessXRin
1. 00

El nacimiento

»»»

El día era hermoso, las aves cantaban fuera entre los árboles, el viento fresco mecía las ramas dando una bella danza a la naturaleza todo ahí era muy pacífico. Pero dentro del gran Palacio todo estaba en completo movimiento, sirvientes se movían con una gran rapidez por los pasillos del gran lugar, aunque en gran movimiento todo era solencioso, salvo por los gemidos de la joven dama, los sirvientes se movían rápidamente y con precisión, después de todo era el primer parto de su señora. El labor llevaba ya unas horas, el Señor estaba ya preocupado por su esposa y por su pequeño bebé. Caminando de allí para allá mientras paraba una que otra vez a tomar la mano de su amada.

"Haruo basta" la Dama Midori yacía en cama, agotada y sin fuerza tomando de la mano a su amado. "me estás poniendo nerviosa, todo saldrá bien" sonrió con debilidad gimiendo por lo bajo.

"Todo saldrá bien" afirmó el Señor presionando un beso en la sudorosa frente de su Dama. fue un momento tranquilo y llenó de calma a la cansada mujer, sólo ese momento bastó para una contracción más fuerte, apretando la mano de su marido la joven gritó al sentir como si sus huesos fuesen rotos, aunque no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

"¡Ya viene!" anunció la partera al ver venir la cabeza del bebé asomarse, las sirvientas se acercaron rápidamente con mantas y agua tibia en cazuelas, todas esperando el gran momento, trabajando en completa sincronía.

"¡Haruo!" gritó en agonía la dama mirando suplicante a su marido quien solo atino a acariciar la cabeza de su amada en señal de consuelo.

"sólo un poco más..." susurró la partera y en ese momento, en el que la Dama Midori puso toda su fuerza restante dió a luz a una pequeña, sana y sonrosada niña. La partera tomó a la bebé colocando una manta sobre ella y extendiéndola hacia su madre.

"Es una niña, mis señores" anunció la partera dando una reverencia, dejando a la pareja en su atesorado momento.

"Es preciosa" susurró mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña y a arrullaba con delicadeza.

"Como su madre" la pareja se miró con completa ternura y amor en sus ojos, los cuales ahoraahora estaban dirigos a su mas precioso regalo.

"Su nombre será Rin" susurró la Dama Midori acariciando la suave mejilla de su pequeña. La pareja se quedó así por un tiempo, admirando a su pequeña niña mientras se corría la voz de que la futura heredera Higurashi había nacido.

»»»

**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les saluda P, hace poco me animé a hacer una historia sobre el gran Lord Sesshomaru y la linda de Rin, aunque aun está en proceso y faltan muuuuchos detalles estaba un poco ansiosa así que decidí escribir esta pequeña introducción y publicarla. Aunque aún no entramos de lleno, espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño pedacito._****_En los próximo capítulo estaré dando explicaciones acerca de los personajes (lo cual aclaro que ninguno de ellos me pertenece) y como estarán o desempeñaran su papel en este AU._****_Sin mas que decir y mucho que escribir me retiro. Espero no por mucho tiempo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_01_**

**_ La invitación_**

* * *

El nacimiento de la pequeña trajo consigo muchas visitas, los Señores empezaron a escuchar la grata noticia de una nueva heredera y con ello una nueva oportunidad para tomar más tierras. Aunque la niña Rin había nacido hace no más de un mes ya le llovían futuros candidatos para el matrimonio, cada familia llevando un obsequio para la pequeña que si bien, no era más que una mera intención de alianza, el Señor Higurashi no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlos, puesto que sería de muy mal ver no hacerlo. Así Señores del Este, Norte, Sur y Oeste llevaron sus presentes para la Heredera Higurashi, si bien no poseían un grado tan importante entre los gobernantes, las tierras que poseían les daban la atención merecida.

Para la Semana, La familia Higurashi había recibido más de cuatro docenas de cartas para invitación de tratados terrenales entre ellos conyugales y de felicitaciones con sus respectivos obsequios, incluso tuvieron que reservar una habitación solo para ellos. El Señor Haruo estaba exhausto de leer tantas cartas, acompañado de su esposa quien observaba la montaña de papeles. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces pidiendo permiso.

"Adelante" Murmuró el Señor Haruo con voz cansina. De la gran puerta se asomó su fiel sirviente Rinto, quien con su cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión se acercó a sus Señores.

"Mi Señor, han llegado más cartas de los Señores del Norte, las Familias Akiyama, Fujioka y Himura le envían obsequios de felicitación por el nacimiento de su hija. Los Señores del Sur, las familias Kita y Maki quieren hacer un tratado para expansión de terrenos mientras que del Este las familias Matsumoto, Honda, Ito y Fukui, envían carretas con obsequios y futuras propuestas para la niña Rin" El señor Haruo exhaló ante la montaña que vendría de papeles.

"Déjalos en donde esté libre Rinto, puedes retirarte gracias" El joven sirviente se inclinó una última vez para salir con el mayor silencio. La habitación se consumió en un silencio inquietante, Lady Midori miró a su esposo con abatimiento, levantándose de su mullido asiento se acercó a él dando un suave masaje intentando librar la tensión de sus hombros.

"Haruo, deja esos papeles un momento. Pareces agotado ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?" Lady Midori intentó persuadirlo retirando suavemente de sus manos la carta no terminada en la mesa.

"¿Cómo podría relajarme? Midori, cada uno de ellos esperan una pronta respuesta a sus propuestas y siguen llegando más cartas ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Lady Midori rió brevemente antes de continuar con su masaje y un suave tarareo arrullador.

"Bueno, tienes muchos terrenos y ellos quieren expandirse, deberías revisar bien acerca de las familias que presentan sus propuestas, aunque tú también necesitas más expansiones, tal vez puedas hacer un intercambio razonable" propuso Lady Midori.

"Puede ser… Pero ¿y nuestra Rin? Muchos quieren juntar nuestros terrenos, hacer una gran expansión. La familia Miyamoto presenta a su hijo como futuro candidato, Hiro Miyamoto el tipo es un completo inútil Midori, sin embargo su familia tiene una gran expansión de Tierras o el Señor Ueda, tiene 30 años y quiere la mano de nuestra niña ¿Cómo voy a dejar que un-" Lady Midori suspiró colocándose frente a su esposo tomando con ternura su rostro interrumpiendo sus palabras.

"Qué tal, empezar por dejar crecer a nuestra pequeña. Estos Señores no tienen menos de sesenta años y las propuestas son directas de los Señores no de sus hijos, tal vez cuando Rin tenga la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio, con suerte, la mitad de ellos se habrá muerto, eso nos dejará una pequeña cantidad de qué preocuparnos." Lady Midori explicó con simpleza. "Simplemente escribe algo sobre, aun no es el momento o estas observando a los prospectos, después de todo no solo con obsequios se obtiene a nuestra Rin ¿No crees? Ella merece más que solo regalos antes de dar su mano." El Señor Haruo meditaba las palabras de su esposa.

"Tienes razón, no pueden exigir la mano de mi hija si no son lo suficiente para ella, ¿Qué se creen? Queriendo hacer tratados sobre expansión de tierras cuando no piden formalmente la mano de Mi Hija" El Señor Haruo se levantó de su silla mirando a su esposa. "Midori habla a Rinto, tenemos muchas cartas que enviar" Lady Midori soltó una pequeña risa antes de asentir y caminar grácilmente por el salón.

El Señor Haruo envió diversas cartas por los cuatro puntos con sus respectivas respuestas hacia cada Señor, el mensaje era claro, la mano de su Hija no sería dada a cualquier Señor, sin embargo cuando su Hija tuviera la edad suficiente, permitirá con su autorización y evaluación, el cortejo hacia su heredera, pero sólo si el candidato era digno.

Así las aguas se fueron calmando para la familia Higurashi, las cartas eran cada vez más escasas y el movimiento fue disminuyendo con el paso de los días, cosa que alegró al Señor Haruo.

* * *

Lady Midori se encontraba tejiendo en su mullido mueble, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna a su pequeña Rin, la cual se encontraba arropada y cobijada. Era una noche fresca por lo que el calor que irradiaba de la lámpara a su lado era reconfortante, se sentía en paz y armonía.

Dos toques a su puerta desviaron su atención, "Pasa" susurró para no inquietar a la pequeña quien dormitaba tranquila.

"Lady Midori, el Señor requiere su presencia en el salón" informó Rinto en voz baja, Lady Midori asintió a la vez que Rinto desaparecía por la puerta.

"Ai, cuida de Rin, no tardaré" La criada asintió colocándose a un lado de la cuna. Lady Midori se abrió paso por los largos pasillos, sus suaves eran tranquilos pero constantes llegando hasta el salón donde se encontraba su esposo. Con voz tranquila anunció su llegada "Haruo ¿Qué sucede?"

"Midori, acaba de llegar una carta del Oeste" La mujer levantó una ceja ante la respuesta.

"¿Y eso es…" Dejó la pregunta abierta esperando a que su esposo le diera más detalles.

"Es bueno, es una invitación" El Señor iba y venía en la gran sala, tomando y dejando papeles, Lady Midori lo miraba curiosa.

"Oh, y ¿Quién nos está invitando si pudiera saber?" se acercó con paso cauteloso a su esposo quien estaba inmerso en los papeles.

"El Rey Inu No Taisho" Lady Midori alzó sus cejas ante la noticia.

"Eso… Es una gran sorpresa ¿Y a que se debe esta visita querido?"

"El Rey quiere tomar el té" Respondió con simpleza, Lady Midori se quedó mirando a su esposo en busca de más, al ver que no continuaba decidió preguntar.

"¿El... Quiere comprarte un terreno? O ¿Va a hacer un tipo de trato contigo?"

"No, simplemente quiere tener una tarde de Té con nosotros"

"Vaya sorpresa… Uh ¿Nosotros?" preguntó confundida, normalmente las invitaciones iban dirgidas hacia el Señor no hacia su familia,

"Si, linda Tu, yo, Rin" El Señor Haruo miró a su esposa la cual mantenía un pequeño ceño fruncido. "Midori, es una simple reunión para tomar el té"

"A eso me refiero, el Rey, El gran Inu No Taisho, demonio, Guerrero, Señor de los perros y Guardián del viento del Oeste ¿quiere reunirse con nosotros a tomar el té?" preguntó aún incrédula Lady Midori.

"Oh no, el quiere que nosotros nos reunamos con él cielo."

"¿Ir hasta el palacio? Es un largo viaje Haruo, y Rin es aún muy pequeña, no creo que sea una muy buena idea" murmuró con duda en su voz.

"Lo sé, pero al parecer El Rey tenía previsto eso y nos consiguió un lindo carruaje" Haruo tomó las manos de su esposa llevándola hasta afuera, donde había si, un lindo carruaje en el que iba conectado a un dragón yokai.

"¿Es en serio piensas que me voy a subir a eso?"

"No es eso cielo, es... Uh, realmente no se su nombre, pero eso no importa, El Rey se tomó tal molestia Midori... No podemos negarnos, además no he visto a mi amigo hace años y a ti te vendría bien hablar con Lady Izayoi, no sales mucho querida... Me preocupo por ti..." Susurró Haruo tomando las manos de su esposa, quien lo miró en reproche, ella sabía que solo quería visitar a Toga, pero le dió el gusto al asentir lentamente.

"No suena mal después de todo" El Señor Haruo pronto empezó a alistar todo, tenían que partir muy pronto en la mañana. Los sirvientes subieron varias cosas al carruaje entre ellos obsequios para la Familia Real, pronto todo estaba en orden y listo para su partida.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA, estoy muy feliz de compartirles este primer capítulo, claro que aún no avanzamos mucho con el romance y el amors por que como toda historia, tiene un inicio y éste será el mío, iré avanzando de poco en poco para ambientarlos en esta historia que espero y sea de su agrado, por favor no te desesperes si es un poco lento, pero trataré de subirles mínimo un capitulo por semana ya que estoy en escuela, por favor no sean duros estaré leyendo sus comentarios (si es que hay) y respondiéndolos aquí mismo. Gracias por su apoyo. Atte: P.**

Mia Liebheart Hi! Rin es una princesa o hija de un terrateniente (?)  
Me gusto tu introducción, se va a mis favoritos.  
Saludos desde Ecuador.

**Hola Mia! Saludooos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Si, Rin es hija de un terrateniente El Señor Haruo. Conforme vaya avanzando la historia haré saber un poco mas de detalles sobre el y su esposa. No dudes en preguntarme lo que quieras! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 02 - El encuentro

* * *

Antes de que se pusiera el sol en el monte y los suaves rayos del sol calentaran la tierra, La familia Higurashi estaba en camino al Gran Palacio Taisho, El carruaje era impulsado por el Dragón de dos cabezas y resguardado por un sirviente del Rey mientras El Señor Haruo y su esposa se encontraban dentro. Lady Midori se envió junto a su más fiel criada, quien sostenía a la pequeña Rin en sus brazos meciéndola suavemente. El Señor Haruo había dejado Rinto en una carga del orden en sus Tierras, por lo que no llevaba un sirviente, ya que no lo creía necesario, después de todo confiaba mucho en Rinto como por ser su mano derecha.

Las Tierras bajo ellos se volverán incluso más verdes, eso podría ayudarlo, el pequeño pueblo se alcanzará la distancia llena tanto de humanos como Yokai. Fue en la zona Oeste en especial donde la comunión entre Yokai y humanos estaba en armonía, al menos la gran parte, debido al nuevo matrimonio del Rey Taisho con Lady Izayoi, la pareja tuvo un cachorro Hanyou hace un tiempo.

El viaje fue corto en comparación de lo que hubieran hecho en la tierra el sol aún no estaba en lo más alto del cielo, podría decir que era el medio día cuando llegaron. Fue cuando estaban descendiendo que podrían ver desde las alturas la imponente figura del Rey Inu No Taisho, vestido con su blanco y pulcro kimono, en sus hombros lleva una fuerte armadura de metal pesado y alrededor de este su característico Mokomoko. Rodeado de él estaba acompañado por sus sirvientes. Al pisar tierra, la puerta fue abierta por uno de ellos revelando al Señor Haruo, quien ayudó a bajar a su esposa junto con la criada y su hija. Ambos se acercaron estando de frente, El Señor Haruo hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto a su Rey.

"Rey Inu No Taisho, es un placer estar en-" fue interrumpido por los grandes y fuertes brazos del Rey quien se carcajeaba ante sus invitados, sorprendiendo solo un poco a Lady Midori.

"¡Higurashi no seas así! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Décadas?" El Rey Touga dio unas últimas palmadas en su espalda para alejarse completamente.

"Es un gusto volverte a ver Touga" Expresó El Señor Haruo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero siempre respetando a su Rey.

"Lo mismo digo mi amigo, y Lady Midori" Se volvió ante la dama para estrechar sus brazos en alegría, tomar sus manos y besarlas gentilmente "Me complace su visita" Lady Midori sonrió con ternura a su Rey.

"Muchas gracias por su amable invitación mi Rey" Con un nivel de orientación apropiado, Rey Touga sonrió ante la esposa de su viejo amigo para posar su vista en el pequeño ser.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar y ¡Ah! La pequeña y encantadora Rin". "Hermosa como su madre" asintió dando énfasis a sus palabras. "Pero pasen por favor, Yoshio se encargará de cargar sus pertenencias, Izayoi está esperando dentro últimamente le ha costado trabajar con Inuyasha" murmuró avergonzado mientras daba paso al Gran salón, piso de mármol pulido y brillante, el hermoso y gran candelabro que colgaba estaba adornado con pequeñas velas que alumbraban tenuemente el lugar dándole más elegancia, columnas tapizadas en oro y dibujos elegantes de alguna piedra preciosa, en fin El Palacio era en sí, majestuoso.

"Señor Higurashi, que gusto" Saludó L a Dama, mostrando ahora un pequeño hanyou detrás de ella "Inuyasga, saludando" animó la Dama, el pequeño cachorro se asomó curioso detrás de su madre mirando al Señor Haruo ya su esposa.

"Un placer" murmuró por lo bajo. La sonrisa del Señor Haruo se extiende saludando de nuevo al pequeño cachorro para después posar su mirada en la Dama.

"Lady Izayoi, que honra saludarla de nuevo" El Señor Haruo declaró a manos de la Reina inclinando su rostro, Lady Izayoi sonrió colocando una mano arriba de las Haruo.

"El placer es todo mío" miró a la dama a su lado sonriendo cálidamente "Midori, te ves esplendida querida", ambas damas se abrazaron afectuosamente.

"Es un placer Lady Izayoi, y veo que tu pequeño cachorro ya no es tan pequeño como recordaba" Lady Izayoi rió ante su pequeño apodo.

"Así es, ya es todo un jovencito ¿cierto Inuyasha?" el pequeño asintió frenéticamente ahora olisqueando hacia arriba. Con los ojos abiertos de par a par, jaló repetidas veces el largo vestido de su madre.

"Mamá tiene un cachorro" Susurró entusiasmado, Lady Izayoi rió ante la alegría de su pequeño.

"Así es Inuyasha ¿Quieres conocerla?" Inuyasha se entusiasmó tanto que comenzó a dar brinquitos de aquí para allá "Pero tranquilo, o puedes despertarla ¿de acuerdo?" El cachorro asintió tapando su boca sonriente. Acercándose ambos a la pequeña que ahora sostenía su madre, fueron ante la delicadeza de tal ser.

"Es muy pequeña mami" susurró Inuyasha cautivado.

"Oh si mi cachorro, es muy pequeña y muy frágil por lo que debes tener cuidado ¿verdad? No queremos lastimarla ¿cierto Inuyasha?"

"Oh, no no no" negó repetidas veces mirando aún a la dulce Rin.

Un pequeño tiempo después de su introducción, las dos parejas salieron al Gran jardín el cual ya estaba preparado para la pequeña reunión que tuvo éxito, si bien no habla sobre "negocios" si habla de las tierras y como estaban organizadas, después de todo eran hombres, las damas hablaban mientras daban un pequeño paseo por el jardín platicando como había sido la última década, Lady Izayoi hablaba sobre su tiempo con Inuyasha siendo muy enérgico y difícil de adiestrar, mientras que por otro lado hablaba sobre el joven Príncipe Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No es amable?" Lady Izayoi suspiró con pesar.

"No es eso, de cierta manera Sesshomaru me respeta, pero es un Cachorro tan difícil de tratar, nunca sabes que es lo que realmente quiere, que me odia eso es seguro". Lady Izayoi tuvo tanta tristeza en su mirada que Lady Midori tuvo una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

"Sin embargo no tienes la culpa, El Rey Taisho se había separado hace tiempo de Lady Inukimi"

"Lo sé, pero tal vez siente que lo separé de su padre, y al tener un emperador Inuyasha, no me dirige ni una sola palabra. Sé que debo ser paciente, pero me da tanta tristeza"

"Ya se resolverá Izayoi" Lady Midori sonrió tristemente a su amiga siguiendo caminando y cambiando a una charla más alegre.

El príncipe Sesshomaru era un joven muy bien parecido, su largo cabello blanco era atado en una coleta baja, sus ropas eran muy pulcras y sencillas, sin embargo sus rasgos le daban un toque aún más celestial, barbilla puntiaguda, nariz recta, rostro calmo, pero su mirada era ardiente y escrutadora, el joven era conocido por su actitud fría y distante con cualquiera, su voz grave no era muy conocida salvo para ordenar algo o simplemente contestaba con monosílabos. Un hombre guapo y de pocas palabras lo describen las doncellas de cada zona, muchas propuestas de matrimonio llegaron a su puerta, sin embargo al Joven amo solo le interesaba el poder, tener más extensiones de tierras, conquistar países enteros, gobernar, es lo que más deseaba, y tal vez si le da tiempo tener un linaje puro. Aunque no tenía más de novecientos años,

En el Gran palacio el joven príncipe Sesshomaru acababa de llegar siendo recibido por la servidumbre, merodeaba por los pasillos alejándose de las visitas de su padre, quien le había pedido en presentación, sin embargo no tenía ningún interés en presentarse en unos simples humanos. Seguí haciendo tiempo hasta que su delicada nariz percibió un aroma extraño, se detuvo abruptamente mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta entreabierta, olfateó una, dos veces, estaba un punto de alejarse hasta que escuchó, un suave y pequeño pujido proveniente de aquella sala, con paso cauteloso y sin vista de nadie se aventuró a la habitación, era normal salvo por la criatura en su presencia. La pequeña Rin estaba cómodamente en la cuna que habían traído para ella, la tela que caía de ella la hacía ver aún más adorable de lo que ya era,

¿Cuánto tiempo se había ido? ¿Acaso la esposa de su padre había concebido otra cría? Lo dudaba, no olía a ella o él, ni siquiera era un mestizo. ¿Entonces de quien? Con solo un poco de curiosidad, se acercó a la pequeña solo lo suficiente para darle una mirada más de cerca. Pequeña y frágil, una cría de humano se sintió en el palacio. Gruñó al ver ese asqueroso y repugnante ser adorable, tan solo pensarlo le daba náuseas y un cierto hormigueo en su estómago. Sus oídos captaron su creciente llanto, que solo se limitaba a pucheros y quejas por parte de la cría, sus manos empezaron a un escolta con la insufrible necesidad de calmar su llanto, aunque se convenció de que solo era por el desagrado de tener que escucharla llorar , después de todo no podría estar en paz teniendo que escuchar los agudos chillidos de esa pequeña bestia.

"Que molestia" susurró, logrando extrañamente que la pequeña detuviera su llanto, solo para dar un largo bostezo mientras con sus tiernas y regordetas manitas tallaba su rostro compungido. Su ansiedad aumenta al querer tocar la piel de la cría y verificar si realmente era tan delicada y suave como se miraba. Realmente repugnante. Una vez su llanto cesado, su respiración tranquila y serena, el pequeño corazón latiendo calmo, sin aguantar más procedió a marcharse, giró en el momento exacto para ver a otra humana, una sirvienta se dijo, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, para después de ver su mirada y dar una gran reverencia. Sesshomaru chasqueó la lengua al ver la nueva plaga, con el hombre inundando su ser caminó con paso firme para salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. No le importaba

"Joven Amo Sesshomaru" Jaken, el pequeño sirviente del príncipe Sesshomaru apareció inesperadamente. "Amo bonito, el Rey Taisho tiene visitas humanas" ante la mirada de advertencia que envió el príncipe Sesshomaru, Jaken se encogió tomando frente a su bastón. "Pero claro que usted ya lo sabía, usted lo sabe todo mi señor claro que s-

Con su irritación a tope, sufra el bastón del pequeño diablillo y le dio una paliza en la cabeza aliviando solo un poco su tensión.

"Perdóneme mi amo, Jaken se lo merecía" Lloriqueaba el pequeño ser en el suelo. Con un gesto de fastidio, El príncipe Sesshomaru se había a la gran biblioteca, donde había algo de paz, escuchando aún el suave latido de aquella cría humana.

* * *

**Holaaaa, quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar, tuve algunos exámenes en la semana (grande de mi por publugar enen periodo de exámenes) estuve un poco estresada, sin embargo no quería dejar sin publicar (aunque estoy estancado un poco aquí gg) es un poco corto, pero estaré publicando en la siguiente semana si es que puedo, por favor ténganme paciencia uu soy un poco nueva en esto.**

**En fin, dimos ya una pequeña introducción a nuestro amo bonito el chechomaru, como ya había comentado estas partes están siendo un poco cortas, espero poder desarrollar más en los siguientes capítulos y darles más contenido.**

**Aclaración: en este AU, si, los demonios viven mucho tiempo, sin embargo para Hanyou el crecimiento es algo distinto, tienen una infancia un tanto normal como los humanos hasta cierta edad donde envejece mucho más lento, esto lo hice para lo que vendrá más adelante 7u7.**

**Sin más que decirme despido no por mucho tiempo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas lo que quieran los estaré leyendo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Luti Uchiha**

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente pensé en Rin desenvolviéndose con Sesshomaru a una edad muy temprana, espero que sea el largo de la historia te guste su cómo se va su relación. Muchas gracias Saludos!**


End file.
